Distributed computer systems include multiple interconnected servers that are designed to perform various computing functions. Some of the functionality provided by the distributed computer systems are performed by web applications. A web application is an internet-based application that provides web services to users and other computing devices. Usage of a web application may vary over time. For example, a web application may process more transactions per second during one part of the day than at other parts of the day. With the variation in usage along with the number of web applications being concurrently executed, distributed computer systems may include resource management. Resource management controls which servers execute which web applications in order to maximize usage of the servers while adhering to the requirements of the web applications.